All We Need Is Each Other
by Sugary.-.Snow
Summary: *Spoilers* Yaoi. When Ryoji leaves on New Year's Eve, Minato begins to lose his grip on life and acts in a way no one would have ever expected.   Rated M for some lemon and death


_I knew how this would end up._

I knew no matter what I did, Ryoji would still disappear. I'd be alone again. But I still refused to accept it.

Grasping his hand firmly he led me up the stairs to the rooftop of our school.

"Minato… Our time together will soon be ending…" Ryoji whispered looking over the balcony, a solemn expression on his face.

I hated when he brought this up. It always put me in a sour mood to see him so sad. "Ryoji, if our time together will be over soon then let's not waste it talking about such depressing things."

"How long do you plan to pretend nothing's going to happen?" Ryoji continued to stare over at the horizon.

"Only until that day comes when we have to say goodbye," I stepped toward him resting my chin on his shoulder. "I don't like talking about this…"

Ryoji turned around and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "I know how you feel. The thought of losing you…is both frightening and infuriating. Why would fate bring us together only to tear us apart—"

Not wanting to hear any more about that, I quickly silenced him by gently pressing my lips to his. Without hesitation he returned my kiss and I could feel his hands slowly sliding up my back and he knit his fingers in my hair.

Suddenly I heard a feminine gasp. Breaking our kiss, I turned to see the girl who had interrupted Ryoji's and my kiss was none other than Yukari Takeba, my class/dorm-mate. The expression on her face was obviously one of surprise, and slightly of disgust as well as anger.

The disgust was almost understandable; I don't think Yukari has ever witnessed in person two males kissing. I had never told anyone of my relationship with Ryoji and because we usually only displayed our affection for each other behind the closed door of my bedroom (and once the Men's Bathroom at school…), I doubt anyone has seen us acting this way toward each other.

But what I could not understand was why I could sense that she was generating some kind of anger. Was she jealous? And if she was, was it of me or Ryoji?

"Uhh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Yukari blushed.

"No it's okay," Ryoji spoke.

"Minato, I was actually looking for you," Yukari stared me straight in the eyes, "Junpei suggested to Mitsuru that everyone at the dorm go to dinner together tonight and she thought it would be a good way to take a small break before…you know…" She glanced at Ryoji who now had part of his face hidden by his scarf and was staring at the ground.

"I'll have to decline." I said firmly, "I have plans tonight."

"Hmph," Yukari looked a bit disappointed, "That's really too bad. Oh well, I'll go tell Mitsuru you won't be able to make it." She turned around and headed back down the steps to the 2nd floor hallway.

"You have plans tonight?" Ryoji looked at me curiously.

"Yes, plans with you of course. I don't want to waste a single second of our time together," I grabbed his hand.

He smiled sadly at me, "Please don't forget your time with your friends may be coming to an end as well. As much as I'd love to spend every moment of the time I have left with you, do not neglect your other friends just for me."

"My friends are my support…," I said then smiled at him, "…but you're my world."

Ryoji's sad smile turned into one of gratitude and he suddenly looked as if he were about to cry tears of joy, "Thank you, Minato. Thank you, so much. Let's go back to your room, shall we?"

He and I walked down the stairs holding hands and not caring about whoever saw us. To hell with them all, they would never understand my love for Ryoji or his love for me.

Back at the dorm we littered my bedroom floor with our discarded clothing as Ryoji and I lay on my bed kissing each other like we did the first time he had come to my room. But unlike the first time he was in my room there was no reason for us to be as quiet as possible. Right about now Mitsuru should be treating everyone to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

I didn't care that I was probably missing out on five-star food. Tonight I'd be having a taste of a more delectable meal anyway…

Ryoji's hard member was placed at my entrance. "Are you ready?"

I gripped his back prepared for what was about to happen. I nodded.

Ryoji slid the shaft of his member in slowly and I was taken over by an immense amount of pain. When I cried out in agony Ryoji stopped moving and held completely still. After a while the painful burning feeling I had before subsided.

"Okay..." I whispered and Ryoji pulled all the way out before he pushed back in with much force. He repeated this motion and I could tell he'd been resisting that temptation for as long as I had made him wait.

This time my cries were of pleasure. Sometime during all my moaning Ryoji kissed me and slipped his tongue inside of my mouth. With all the pleasure Ryoji was giving me I had barely even noticed. When I soon came onto both of our chests he did the same a few moments later. Ryoji pulled out of me and rolled over on his side.

"Ryoji…" I panted," I-I love you."

"I…love you to Minato," he seemed out of breath as well. Ryoji then embraced me.

I drifted off into sleep, happy to be in his arms.

I was awoken by a loud knock on my door. Quickly I shot out of bed and looked around. Ryoji was gone along with all of his belongings. I quickly began to put on my clothes.

Then there was that annoying knock again.

"Hey, are you awake? It's Yukari."

"Just a second…" Only having enough time to put on my pants I only opened my door ajar so she could just barely see my obviously irritated expression. "Yes?"

"Um, Fuuka made breakfast for everyone so come downstairs in about twenty minutes," Yukari said before swiftly walking away.

I glanced at my calendar beginning to wonder what occasion it was for Fuuka to make breakfast. Then I felt stupid as I realized, it was December 25th: Christmas Day. I hadn't gotten anyone a gift so of course I didn't expect anything from anyone else, but I was a bit disappointed that Ryoji left in the middle of the night for some unknown reason.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower, but when I got back to my room to change into fresh clothing there was another knock on my door. Slightly annoyed that I only had time to put my pants on again, I opened my door to see Yukari again.

"What is it now?" I tried my best to hide my irritation.

"I have a question for you… May I come inside?" Yukari looked unusually nervous.

"Right now…?"

"It'll only be for a minute or two! I promise I'll make it quick," Yukari sounded desperate.

I opened my door all the way to let her in.

She nodded her thanks and walked in, closing the door behind her before sitting on my bed, which I had of course cleaned up beforehand.

"So," I forced a smile, "What was it you wanted to—"

"Minato," she cut me off, "Over the time we've spent together, have you ever felt anything…for me? I mean…do you-do you…" I could see that she was searching for the right words.

"Yukari, are you sure you shouldn't think about this for a while and come back when you've really gathered your thoughts?" I sat down on my bed next to her searching for my shirt in one of my drawers.

"No!" Yukari yelled suddenly, "If I leave I know I'll never get another chance to tell you this. It has to be now. Now that the world might be ending, I have to tell you how I feel."

I almost sighed, but held it in.

Yukari started again, "Minato, I think I may be in love with you." She set her hand in my lap which made me stop looking for my shirt and look at her in surprise. "That's why when I saw you yesterday with Ryoji on the rooftop… It made me so angry! I'm sorry… I… I just can't hold back my feelings for you anymore."

I had to tell her now about me and Ryoji's relationship. If I didn't she would continue to think it was okay to act on these feelings she had for me.

"I love you, Minato, and I'm prepared to give myself to you fully if that's what you want." She began to crawl on top of me.

"Yukari…" I was speechless.

When she began unbuttoning her blouse I knew it was really time to stop her.

"S-stop, Yukari," careful not to hurt her, I pushed her off of me.

She began to look angry, "Wha-why?"

"When you saw me and Ryoji on the rooftop did it ever cross your mind that he and I might be…?" I wasn't sure how to tell her.

"B-but I…" She thought for a moment, "But it's unnatural! Two males shouldn't be together, besides that Ryoji is part of why the world might be ending, it's almost like your betraying us by being with him!"

I was completely shocked by what Yukari was saying. She never seemed like the type to…resent homosexual relationships. Maybe she was just angry that her feelings for me weren't mutual.

"Get out. Get out of my room," I said as calmly as I possibly could.

She quickly re-buttoned her blouse and exited my room, leaving me alone and angry. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

Fuuka and everyone else greeted me with a smile, all except Yukari of course who sat at the table with a frown on her face.

"Sit down, Minato," Mitsuru smiled at me, "And enjoy this delicious breakfast Fuuka prepared."

"Oh, it's not that great," Fuuka blushed.

"Nonsense, no need to be modest, Fuuka," Akihiko said, "You're well on your way to be as good as Shinji was."

"Um, I don't think I'll ever be as good as Shinjiro-senpai was…" Fuuka's voice was suddenly filled with sadness at the memory of our fallen comrade.

Then there was a moment of awkward silence between everyone.

Ken piped up "Anyway, let's eat!"

I sat down between Fuuka and Akihiko and began to eat.

A bit after breakfast I got a call. It was Ryoji. He told me to meet him at Paulownia Mall this afternoon. Excited, right after school I left a bit earlier than needed to meet him there. .

Though I was almost an hour early, he was already there waiting for me, sitting on the edge of the fountain which was decorated according to the occasion.

"I knew you'd get here early," Ryoji smiled at me. The snow falling around him made him look angelical.

I swiftly kissed him on the cheek before sitting down beside him. "Merry Christmas, sorry I don't have a gift for you…" I suddenly felt ashamed.

"Your presence is the best gift you could ever give me. I don't have one for you either, but hopefully this will suffice…" Ryoji leaned closer to me and kissed me on the lips.

I suddenly thought about what Yukari said and pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me, worried.

"No, everything is fine but…Yukari confessed her love for me earlier today and when I told her you and I were together she got angry and said some things…" I hadn't even realized how much her words hurt until now.

"Minato," Ryoji set his hand on my cheek, "What did she say?"

"She said it's unnatural for two males to be together…" I left out the last part about me betraying them for being with him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"That's all?" Ryoji laughed, "Don't let that get to you."

"It's just not fair." I whispered quietly. "Why do we have face even more problems because we're the same gender."

"Minato, for you I would face the worlds ridicule if it meant I could be with you forever. I don't care if I was cast out of society for loving you. It would never make me stop."

I smiled at Ryoji. "I love you so much."

Ryoji smiled back, "I love you more than you'll ever know. Merry Christmas, Minato."

With those words we kissed one last time before watching the snow fall silently.

New Year's Eve hit me like a baseball bat. I awoke in my room with Ryoji next to me. He was already awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Today is the day. You have to make your final decision." Ryoji's expression was unreadable.

"You already know I could never kill you," I laid on his chest frowning.

"Please just take it into consideration—"

"I already gave you my answer Ryoji," I looked at him.

He sighed, "Alright. I suppose there's nothing I can say to change your mind."

There was a soft knock on the door. "It's Mitsuru; I know Ryoji is here so I just wanted to let you both know we'll be waiting in the command room this evening to discuss everyone's final thoughts on the situation."

"Alright, thank you," I replied and I heard her footsteps fade as she walked away.

"Minato," Ryoji slipped off the ring he was wearing and held it in the palm of my hand. "I want you to hold onto this for me, only until we meet again."

I smiled putting the ring on. It was reassurance that we would someday be together again. "It will be my most prized possession. I promise to take care of it."

Ryoji smiled as well before kissing me one last time. When he pulled away we got up and got ready for what would come.

In the command room there wasn't much that was needed to be discussed. Everyone agreed to fight, even Yukari who claimed it was to fulfill her father's wishes. Ryoji and I said our final goodbyes and he left.

I wanted to die. I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and cry until some kind person came along and put me out of my misery.

After I defeated Nyx everything went back to normal just as Ryoji said it would. But I had changed, and not for the better.

Not caring about my life anymore I threw myself at any girl willing to lose her virginity to me. That included Yukari.

As I thrust in and out of Yukari I did my best to block all saddening thoughts of Ryoji out. I didn't even bother to use a condom. I knew the dangers of not using one but if Yukari didn't care, why should I?

My new motto was: Remember nothing, regret nothing. If I refused to think about the past there was no way I could be sad right…? I was so wrong. Every morning that I woke up next to some random girl, the more horrible I felt and the harder it became to not think about what Ryoji would say if he saw me like this.

I knew this is not what Ryoji had wanted at all but I couldn't help but feel angry towards him. How could he just leave me without expecting me to break down like this?

One evening I came home from school to find that all the girls had left the dorm and went on one of their 'Girl's Night Out'. Leaving Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru and I to sit in the 1st floor lounge filled with boredom and staring blankly at the TV screen.

Suddenly the TV was switched off by Akihiko. "Minato, we need to talk."

I looked at him. What was he even still doing here, wasn't he supposed to be moving out soon?

"Uh-oh, Ken you might need to go to your room," Junpei warned the younger boy.

"That's not fair! I already know what Akihiko's going to talk to him about anyway!" Ken said quickly.

"No he can stay," Akihiko said, "Hopefully this will be quick anyway."

I had a feeling I already knew what he was about to say. "Well what is it?"

"It's about your actions outside of school," Akihiko said, "Mitsuru was worried so she asked me to talk to you about how you've been…_sleeping_ with a lot of girls. Not only that but you've been skipping classes as well. Now that you're a senior you have to take your education seriously—"

"What I do has absolutely nothing to do with anyone at the dorm," I said angrily.

"Yes it does," Junpei added looking angry, "Yukari was crying in her room the other day again because of you. You know she loves you so you use her for sex then leave her. What kind of man are you?"

"Why don't both of you mind your own business!" I stood up from the couch, "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Having sex with different women isn't going to make you forget about Ryoji!" Akihiko yelled.

That sent me over the edge. I punched Akihiko in the jaw. Before Akihiko could react Junpei and Ken stood in between us to stop us from fighting. Koromaru was even running around us barking angrily.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at Akihiko, "How dare you even bring him up! Who do you think you are?"

Suddenly the front door swung open and the girls rushed in.

Mitsuru was the first to ask, "What's going on? We could hear you guys yelling from down the street."

Akihiko was holding his jaw. It didn't seem to be broken but I wish I had broken it. How could he bring Ryoji up like that…?

"Everything is fine now," Junpei said. Koromaru stopped barking. "Things just got a little out of hand for a bit."

"Akihiko, you're hurt!" Fuuka rushed to his side, "Minato, did you do this?" She looked both shocked and frightened by my actions.

"Screw this," I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door. Not before pausing to look at Yukari who also looked terrified. "Hmph," I left without a word.

I went to Club Escapade. Although I still wasn't old enough to be there the bartender agreed to let me stay as long as I didn't cause any trouble.

Soon I was talking to two women a bit older than I was. They had to be in college.

"Hey how about we all go back to a hotel?" the brunette suggested. What did she say her name was again…? Oh that's right. Her name was Asami and her friend, the blond one was Eiko.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Uhh…" Eiko looked hesitant. "I don't think I'll be joining you two…"

"That's alright," Asami said, "Me and Minato can have a fun time without you."

I stood up and Asami followed me. We got to the hotel and as soon as we checked in and made it to the room she immediately stripped. We fell onto the bed and I took off my clothing as well. She kissed me but I barely kissed back. My mind was wandering back to what Akihiko and Junpei said.

Is that really all I did? Have sex with women just to get my mind off of Ryoji for at least one night?

Asami slowly slid her tongue up my hard member's shaft before taking it all into her mouth. It made me groan with pleasure. I knit my fingers into her dark brown hair as she moved her head up and down every now and then swirling her tongue around the head.

_What am I doing? Why do I keep doing this?_

Suddenly the doors of the emotions I had suppressed for so long were opened and a huge wave of regret and shame hit me.

As soon as I came into the girl's mouth I pushed her away abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry… I…I have to go…" I began to put my clothes back on.

"Why? I thought we were going to have much more fun than that," Asami sounded disappointed. I didn't care. There was something I needed to do.

I left the hotel and went back to the dorm. It was about 1:00 in the morning so of course everyone was asleep. I slowly made my way up to the 4th floor and into what had been the command room before the Dark Hour had disappeared.

Once I was inside I went over to a small drawer in the corner of the room. I broke the lock on the drawer and opened it revealing a gun. This wasn't just an evoker though, this was a real gun. And not just any gun. It was titanium gold, Mark XIX, .357 Magnum Desert Eagle. The nine rounds were already loaded and ready to go.

I put the gun in my pants pocket and left the dorm again. I walked as quickly as I could until I got to my destination, Gekkoukan High. I hopped the fence to get onto school grounds and broke a window to get inside. Surprisingly, no alarm went off. All was silent. I made my way up all the stairs and onto the rooftop.

Everything was still dark and silent. I looked over the balcony and warm tears spilled out onto my cheeks as I remembered all the times I had come up here with Ryoji and we had watched the sunset together.

"Ryoji…" I whispered looking at his ring that I still kept on my finger. Then I repeated the words that he once said, "Why would fate bring us together…only to tear us apart…"

I pulled the Desert Eagle out of my pocket and held it to my head like I did my evoker.

"Ryoji," I spoke again, staring up at the moon for another minute before closing my eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry I've acted like this. But now I know I've been living such a dead life because I can't live at all without you. You're still my world…" I paused, "I love you, Ryoji."

_At exactly 2:43 AM Minato shot himself and died on the rooftop of Gekkoukan High. About 6 hours later two girls wandered to the rooftop and found his dead body. Needless to say, all of Minato's dorm-mates were devastated when they heard the news. Another one of their friends had died a tragic death and they would miss him._

_ Minato however was able to spend the rest of forever with the one person he ever truly loved._

"Ryoji…" I couldn't help but cry tears of joy. I didn't even care that surrounding us was nothing but stars and darkness. All that mattered was the man standing right in front of me. I ran forward and hugged him, "I'm so sorry, Ryoji."

"Minato, I forgive you," Ryoji smiled and hugged me back, "You shouldn't have killed yourself but, what's done is done and if it really made you happy to cut your life short for me, then so be it. I want you to do whatever makes you the happiest." He looked at my hand, "I'm happy to see that you took care of my ring."

This made me cry even more, "After all the things I've done… How can you forgive me so easily?" I didn't deserve his kindness at all.

"It's because I love you." Ryoji smiled.

"I love you to…" I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"But I have to admit," Ryoji said, "Seeing you with all those girls really did make me angry for a while. But if they could keep you happy while I wasn't there then I'd just suffer through it."

"No!" I yelled, "You shouldn't have had to suffer! Damn me! Why am I so stupid?"

"None of that matters now," Ryoji pulled away from our hug to look me in the eyes, "We're together now, so that's all we should care about. You can't change the past so there's no use crying over it. All we can do is keep moving forward," He held my hand and said these final words, "Keep looking toward the future and never look back. All we need is each other." Then he kissed me.

_Fate had brought us together, torn us apart, but in the end we found a way to be together forever again._

_All we need is each other._


End file.
